Into the Light
by Pixie611
Summary: The secrets out and the summers over. But can the school go back to normal when your best friend is Imprinted with your supposed worst enemy.   How can they pull themselves together and work together? Sequle to Of Summer Nights
1. Whispers in the Dark

**With a School too Run.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the HoN characters, their history, or personalities.  
Summary: The secrets out and the summers over. But can the school go back to normal when your best friend is Imprinted with your supposed worst enemy.  
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! New story! The facts are a bit off, Stark is way to cool to be put out by the light so for this chapter he don't half pass out in the sunlight. There may also be some unintentional OOC throughout the whole story.  
Sorry for any inconvenience caused. :P  
This isn't planned or beta-ed this is all my own unedited work apart from the disclaimed.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Zoey's POV**

I opened the door a crack, it was unnaturally dark and although no one had told me too I didn't say anything. Before I finished opening I pulled out her phone, it lit the small space I'd paused in. I re-read the massage I'd received earlier in the day;

_Your room is out of bounds,  
Coming out will be strangled sounds,  
Your curfew will break at nine,  
Though by then you should be carrying wine_

_Love you always S x_

I had spent the majority of the night/day stalking Damien as he finished planning lessons that started the next day. He no time to persuade after he told me he was busy, I went all whoop-your-ass High Priestess on him and he unwillingly read the poem. After reading it aloud several times he gave me a look that said 'did you really need to ask?' and said,

"'Your room is out of bounds' you can't go in your room. 'Coming out of it will be strangled sounds' if you walk past you'll hear funny noises. 'Your curfew will break at nine' you can go back in your room at nine. 'Though by then you should be carrying wine' you should have got bored and found wine to take back to your room by nine. What was the problem with that?" he sounded slightly rub-it-in-your-face jeesh; he spends to much time round Aphrodite. I said thanks and turned away to find Stevie Rae or, the Twins or someone less busy, but I ran into Jack at the door.

"Z!" he said breathlessly, "There are some weird noises coming from your room." He scooted round me and slipped an arm round Damien's waist who was still perched at the edge of his desk.

"I know, Jack. It's Stark, I think." Jack gave me a funny look then turned his attention to Damien. I took it as a dismissal and left the room. The rest of the day I did nothing, I had my lessons planned already, Stark was 'engaged', and everyone else was busy. When 8:30 arrived I took off from my classroom to the kitchen where I 'borrowed' some blood infused wine and a pair of wine flutes. I was excited to see what he had planned. I jogged to my room, the hallway was silent and no light shafted through any of the door frames. I slowed to a walk and tiptoed to my door, turning the door knob slowly whilst checking my phone illuminating the small space around me.

I took a deep breathe and kicked the door open. Immediately I gasped, the room was dim; there was a quintet of candles clustered on my black lace draped dresser. There was a temporary gothic chandelier hanging from the ceiling which too had five candles resting on its rungs, these were the only sources of light. On my bed the creamy bed spread was replaced with a deep purple set, and perched comfortably on the end of my bed was a shadowed figure that was holding a guitar shape object.

Hearing my gasp his head flicked up and Stark raised his right arm and began playing his guitar. I wasn't familiar with the tune but it sounded beautiful being strung out, especially by Stark. Then he begun to sing,

_Despite the lies that you're making,  
Your love is mine for the taking._

His voice stared off soft and quiet,

_My love is,  
Just waiting,  
Too turn your tears to roses._

I waltzed across the room and perched on the bed next to my Warrior his soft voice kept the same harmony as the guitar. He took a hand off the guitar to plug a wire into the bottom, the sound amplified around the room as he struck a loud chord. He paused for a loud introductory solo,

_Despite the lie that you're making,  
Your love is mine for the taking.  
My love is,  
Just waiting,  
Too turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you,  
I will be the one that you run too.  
My love is,  
A burning, consuming fire!_

His fingers continued to strum the rhythm, while he stood up and face me his eye smiling for his mouth which began too sing again,

_No,  
You'll never be alone!  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear the whispers in the dark.  
No,  
You'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far.  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
Whispers in the dark!_

He bent down on one knee and bowed his head over the guitar. I expected him to produce a ring but he didn't, though his voice was a special enough sediment. I reached out too put a hand on top of his head. His hair felt soft and smooth, it was naturally flat and the brown reminded me of chocolate, though it was slightly darker. He tilted his head back a fraction so our eyes met as he whispered thee next verse directly at me,

_You feel so lonely and ragged,  
You lay here broken and naked,  
My love is,  
Just waiting,  
To clothe you in crimson roses._

Although I knew he was singing about my feelings for Kalona I still felt special and I couldn't help but grin,

_I will be the one that's gonna find you,  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you,  
My love is,  
A burning, consuming fire._

I stood up, as did Stark. We walked to the window together though he was still strumming his guitar, with the leads trailing behind. I stood at my window and drew one curtain so the weak half daylight illuminated my face; Stark took his place behind me standing a close as he could with out knocking his beat. It seemed like he was whispering in my ear,

_No,  
You'll never be alone.  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
No,  
You'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
Whispers in the dark._

His voice whispered sedately,

_No,  
You'll never be alone.  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
No,  
You'll never be alone,  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far,  
Hear the whispers in the dark,  
Whispers in the dark._

He stopped playing the guitar unclipped the strap and cast it aside. He looped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder whilst whispering,

_Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

He finished the song almost silently; then kissed the base of my throat. One tear ran down my cheek, I caught it automatically whilst sniffing unattractively.

"Beautiful." I whispered. He laughed quietly,

"You, or the lousy singing?" he asked sarcastically. I didn't laugh; the past 4 minutes had been the most amazing of my life.

"That singing was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Stark laughed in disbelief. He kissed my jaw until I met him with my lips, before whispering in my ear,

"Anything for you, my Queen."

**Sooooooo?  
Any goooooood? Any Ideas?  
R&R for anything you can think of Praise and Crits welcome!  
Flaming isn't!  
Ohhh and the song was **_**Whispers in the Dark**_** by **_**Skillet**_**! So I don't own that either!**

**Pix x**


	2. Nyx

**With a School too Run**

**Hey, New chappie! :D  
As I said in the last chappie, any ideas, comments or improvements are welcome. I haven't planned any of this and I don't intend too! :D  
ENJOY! :D**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

The light was dim, not much light filtered through the crimson canopy above. The duvet swamped me, seemingly feasting on my bare skin. What light there was shafted inbetween my slumbering partner and I like a separating strike of lightening. I pushed myself more into Rephaim, absorbing his body heat and moving the light so it sliced through my face. I squinted, holding my breath slightly.

Rephaim woke up, not needing the creepy connection with him too know, I knew, simply because his hands began tapping the beat of the alarm that normally went off on the side of my thigh, like my own wake up call,

"Good morning, oh mighty red one." He whispered chuckling, knowing that the nickname would get a well deserved kick in the shin. I turned slightly and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then slid from the bed dragging the crisp under sheet and wrapping it around myself like a towel. I walked to my dresser and rooted around in the draws for a clean bra and underwear. All I had moderately spot-less was a teal coloured bra and a thong. I wasn't happy with the choice but put them on and pulled a holey pair on jeans from my open draw which had a black strap top knotted on it. I quickly slid them on then looked in Rephaim's draw for an uncreased pair of shorts, which I threw at him hoping he'd put them on without argument.

I turned back to the bed and saw that Rephaim was leaning against the bed post watching me curiously. I smiled at him and walked over to sit on the bed next too him.

"What's wrong Stevie Rae?" he asked taking one of my hands. I took a deep breath knowing what I was going to say would come out in a long line with out me stopping,

"The twins have a problem with us, and I've known them longer than I have Z so I can't loose them. Jack and Damien are okay with it, but I know Damien hasn't said anything because he love's Jack too much and jack is okay with it, and I've known Damien longer than I have Z too. And I know you've given up so much so be with me and I feel bad, because I haven't given up much... Stark will be all macho man when ever you're around trying too protect Z, and Z is only fine with it, because she don't wanna loose me to a guy like she did with her mom. And supposing we get past the guys, we've got too face the whole school, in the beginning of term speech. Where I have too parade you around like some show horse too show everyone that your not as bad as your daddy, and hope to persuade them enough that they don't use all the affinities they have as a whole to whoop our asses too the next damn state." I took a deep breath and tried hard not too flop onto the bed and stay there for ever.

Rephaim sat next too me and pulled me onto his lap holding me close whispering soft words to me, as if I were a crying child. "If we want too be together," he whispered, "People will have too learn too accept it. If worst comes too worst I'll leave, and let you live here in peace." I looked at him shocked.

"Rephaim, honey, they'll have to accept it. I'm not being run out of town cos they cant except you. I'm sure if we asked Nyx, she'd agree sure as cheese on toast with me!" Rephaim let go of my legs, but I curled myself around his torso clinging too him like a lost kitten. He patted me gently and laughed,

"Sure as cheese on toast? I'll never get used too your funny sayings." We both laughed quickly and then just looked at each other, either of our eyes boring into the others. We broke apart when the bell rang signalling the start of the beginning of term speech. I reached up and hugged him round the neck holding him for as long as I could.

I let go quickly when he gasped and went slightly rigid. His eyes were transfixed over my shoulder. A white light began radiating from behind me making the dim room seem too bright. I turned around and gasped as well, stood in front of me was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her radiance was something I could never describe. The only thing that seemed to stay with me after she went was her eyes; they were a piercing blue and were framed with a fantastic blur of black lashes.

"Daughter?" she asked.

"Nyx?" I asked. And fell too my knees when she nodded.

"Why do you put words in my mouth? Why not ask me the answer to the question?" I looked at her quizzically, "You were just discussing with the bird-man here that you know I will accept him. How do you know that I do not wish to cast this monstrosity back to the otherworld where he came from?" I stood up and took Rephaim's hand, tugging him form the bed to stand with me at the bottom of the trio of steps that acted as a bridge between me and my goddess.

"I hope and believe you will accept him, because I know you can forgive past evil. You did it for me. And I have seen what is inside his heart; I have seen three scenes inside him, one was the evil that he was born with, one was a fight with the good and bad in him and the other was someone who was really sweet and sure as hell could be real nice if he tried. I gave him a choice and he chose his good heart and I believe that it is him now. I have seen his heart and it is mine." I quoted Harry Potter dorkily, and then looked at the floor.

"Nice Harry Potter analogy there daughter. Please come up too me I want too see you properly." I looked up just enough too smile at Rephaim and see my way up the stairs. I stopped in front of her my eyes at her feet. "Stevie Rae, I have asked too see you, please look at me." I looked up, "Do you really believe that he is truly and purely good?" she asked me.

"I believe his good side will keep the bad at bay. No one is really purely good. Not having badness in you makes you naive. I believe he will always choose love and light." I looked over my shoulder too smile at my '_consort._' He smiled back and then looked at Nyx who too had turned too look at Rephaim.

"Raven Mocker, come and join us please." She said smiling. As did I he kept his eyes too the floor and climbed the steps. I tried too feed him some of the love I felt radiate from the goddess but he was too trapped in his memories. "You call him Rephaim?" Nyx asked. I nodded, "Rephaim, honey, look at me. You're okay." I smiled reassuringly at him and reached for his hand squeezing it gently. He looked at Nyx liked a puppy.

"Rephaim, do you agree with everything my daughter has said?" he took a deep breathe in a answered,

"Yes I agree with her. Though I would like to add, that she is the only person too show me compassion in my centuries of life and for that I am the most grateful too her. Also, I will remain on the side of light until Stevie Rae tells me other wise, with all due respect goddess, I wish too choose my commander for my new life, and that command lies with my Stevie Rae. Finally, I do not expect too be unpunished for what I have done before, and I'm willing too except the punishment you decide too excerpt upon me. But do not hurt Stevie Rae for anything, please!" he finished his terms, and let out another long breathe, and squeezed my hand back. I looked at Nyx meekly hoping what Rephaim had said about only being commanded by me, hadn't offended her. She laughed,

"How about this son? I will except your terms and punish you this. One week a month you will be stripped of what you want and what you need. Three weeks a month you will have what you want and what you need. It will take a century for you too repay your debt too me and Stevie Rae will suffer as little as possible. That is my proposition, do you accept son?" she asked Rephaim looked at me then knelt down on one knee and said in a sombre voice,

"I accept your goddess' proposition and hope too for fill that conditions that come with it too the best of my capability." He bowed his head and crossed his hands over his chest. Nyx bent in front of him and whispered,

"I, Nyx, goddess of the light and high priestess of my child bound you, Rephaim, Son of Kalona the fallen immortal, too myself for a century forcing you to uphold the conditions of which you are bound. You may rise into your new life Rephaim, my new son." She smiled down on him as he stood up, beaming. "Goodbye my children, I hope with all my heart you have the greatest happiness." The light around her began too fade and fizzle and her form began too become transparent,

"Wait!" I need-"Rephaim shouted at the fading form.

"You have my blessing Son" she whispered, and disappeared with a pop. I looked around at Rephaim he was bent on one knee grinning.

"What?" I asked him.

"Stevie Rae, can you accept me as a son of your blessed mother Nyx to be your oath bound warrior and do me the honour of becoming my wife so I can be bound to you in every way I can?"

**Well, what too say? Yes, No, Maybe? Are they going too turn up for the beginning of term speech?**

**Only time and I will tell**

**Hope you enjoyed, Lovee Ya'll**

**Pixxxx**


	3. Rephaim & Stevie Rae

**Into The Light**

**Heyloo! Right, apologies! :D  
For anyone who saw it, in the last two chapters the title at the top is different to the actual title. That's my bad and I'm to lazy to change it, the name **_**is **_** Into The Light, on With A School To Run. I never liked the name but I couldn't think of one, one of them was Vampire egg splat, but I don't think that would have worked! :D  
Sorry for my dodgy OOCing, it is shameful.  
And finally sorry for not updating in a while, I lost my charger! And I was deprived of my laptop of 4 months! OH THE PAIN *WAIL* I've realsised who much I've changed in those few months, the music on here is pitiful. Too the few who have subscribed thanks for waiting!  
Again I'm open to suggestions, and constructive criticism but not flaming. And when you read PLEASE review it makes me feel good! :D  
Thanks if just read allll my rambling! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Zoey's POV**

I checked my watch for the billionth time, Stevie Rae wasn't usually this late, and normally she was too early. The bell was seconds away and the only two chairs left empty at the staff table was hers and Rephaim's.

The bell rang. The doors were being locked, and they still hadn't arrived. The rest of the school had settled and they were looking up at me expectantly. I stood up;

"Uh, hi." I started meekly, looking over my shoulder at Damien for help. '_Welcome them back and tell them that you've a special announcement_' he mouthed. "Uh, well. Welcome back. I hope you all had a good summer with your families and friends, and I can see you have all returned in one piece," I scanned over the group, "As some of you may had heard or seen, we have a whole new staff body after loosing so many professors at the end of last year. But I'm pleased to say that we have still got Professor Lenobia looking after out horse." I sounded more confident and faker than I intended, "But taking over Sociology will now be Professor Maslin, taking over as our poet laureate will be Kramisha and be warned she don't take no crap from on one." Some of the students sniggered, "Professor Johnson will take over Spells and Rituals partly accompanied by her new consort. Who is slightly different to the rest of us and I want yo-"I looked up at the window in the door on the opposite side of the hall, where Stevie Rae stood on the other side waving at me gesturing for me too come outside. "Uh," I turned to Damien and whispered, "Can you take over with the term notices, but don't say nothin' about Rephaim, please." He nodded and muttered, 'nothin_g_' I sniggered and walked round the edge of the hall towards the locked doors, turned the key and slipped out.

Both, Stevie Rae and Rephaim, were standing just away from the door out of the way of the window. Stevie Rae looked like she was trying to stop herself flying around in crazed circles. She was clutching Rephaim's hand like It was the only thing rooting her to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Z! You will _never_ guess what just happened!" she sounded more like one of the Twins than my best friend. She started bouncing on her heels, squealing.

"What is it?" I asked kinda peeved that she hadn't apologised for turning up late for the assembly and made a bit of a scene trying to get my attention across the hall.

"Well," she started, clapping her hands, "We were getting dressed and stuff in our room, and I was all worried 'bout whether they'd all accept, Rephaim. And he was being a silly lemon," Rephaim sniggered, "so I told him to stop being stupid and that I was sure Nyx would accept him. And then when we getting ready to come down, there was a whole loada light behind me, and you never guess!" she finished oddly, and looked at me daring me to guess,

"Oh my! Nyx didn't just appear in your room!" not sure why I was whispering. Stevie Rae nodded grinning. I looked at Rephaim; he looked slightly pained, but happy all the same. "What happened!" I squealed.

"Well, she was like all mystical and stuff and she was like I can accept you as my son but cos you killed people, you gotta be punished for a centaury. And then she said all this riddley stuff bout what his punishment was and he swore him self to her all respectful, and then she started going all transparent, like she was leaving. And Rephaim shouted wait. And she didn't stop to ask him what she just carried on fading but she said, 'you have my blessing, son'" Stevie Rae tried to make her voice sound all mystical. "And then I was all confused so I looked at Rephaim, 'cept he were there. And I looked down and guess what!" she stopped and looked at me,

"What!" I almost shrieked.

"And he said-"she started but Rephaim butted in,

"Stevie Rae, can you accept me as a son of your blessed mother Nyx to be your oath bound warrior and do me the honour of becoming my wife so I can be bound to you in every way I can?" I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Stevie Rae what did you say!" I was as hyped as her now.

"What did you think I said dummy! I said yes, yes, YES!" I hugged her spun her around, squealing.

"YOUR ENGAGED!" I shouted in her ear. "Come on, we gotta tell the rest of the school. You can go in the back door and it's your call how you do it. Yeah?" she nodded, let go on my neck, grabbed Rephaim's hand and dragged him back down the corridor talking rapidly.

I slipped back into the hall, as saw that Damien had just finished his speech on my behalf, "Right, you lot." I announced my entrance so all eyes were on me, "There is one major change in staff, and I know most of you all won't particularly like him," the audience broke in to murmurs, speculating who it is, "Silence." I commanded. "To tell you exactly what I mean Professor Johnson can explain." I had reached the main podium and I turned to see one of the two spare seats occupied. She beamed at me and stood up, while I took my seat in the High Priestess' chair.

"Well, ya'll listen up. And try and shut up." Everyone sat up a bit looking thoroughly interested, "I know that ya'll won't like it in the beginning but you'll have to get used to it, 'cos he's not going anywhere." She paused, to let the students take in what she had said, a lot of them look puzzled but nodded all the same, "Our new member of staff will be treated with respect, and I know that ya'll won't like him to much cos he killed Professor Anastasia," the audience interrupted her with outcries and one kid stood up, he was forth former and rather arrogant looking,

"Do yah mean that bird guy, that Kalona liked is here and you expect us to like him and treat him like a teacher? You lost your marbles mate!" Stevie Rae looked over at me, I remembered him, transferred over to us after his folks moved in from Europe. _Spirit, _I whispered, _help her keep her cool and them all calm down, she has a right to tell them about what's been happening._ Stevie Rae's back stiffened and then she relaxed and the rowdy crowd subdued waiting for what was next, though some of them still didn't look to happy.

"Yes," She restarted strongly, "I mean Rephaim. I know ya'll really liked Professor Anastasia, and like I said, I don't expect you all too like him, but him and I have spoken to Nyx, she said she has taken him under her wing and she aint gonna let him off, she's got him punished for a hundred years. So none of you's need too be hasslin' him. Has anyone got any _nice_ questions before I introduce him?" over all I thought she handled it quite well. Short ginger girl raised her hand looking timid, "Yeah?" asked Stevie Rae.

The girl stood up, "Well, you say that he's being punished. How exactly?" she asked a very good question.

"We don't really know, kid. Nyx didn't make much sense. Sorry. Any more" the girl sat down. Another girl put her hand up this time she was black haired and I recognised her as, Neptune, from the Dark Daughters, "Yeah?" Stevie Rae asked this girl. When she stood up she towered over everyone, I remembered her towering when I first met her and we were both standing on that occasion.

"Well, I don't mind him being him, but will he be teaching any classes? Cos I don't wanna talk to him." She asked a fair question. Stevie Rae didn't know the answer so she turned to me. I stood up,

"He won't be taking any classes but, he will be free to be present in and of Professor Johnson's lessons. And I expect all of you to treat him well." I sat down again.

"Any more?" Stevie Rae asked. No one else raised their hand, "Right," she turned and went behind the stage curtain, returning hand-in-hand with Rephaim. She was smiling, more relaxed than I could have made her. Had I been in Rephaim's position I would have been nervous as heck, but he walked to the front of the stage, looking not afraid but not completely relaxed. He also looked like he was squeezing Stevie Rae's hand to a pulp; He smiled. "This, guys, is Rephaim. He is my oath bound warrior, my fiancé and a son of Erebus warrior. You don't have to like him, but respect him, please."

Some of the students nodded in agreement, others looked slightly shock and a minority looked like they'd like nothing better than to run at him with a knife. It was results and people were gonna have to get used to it, cos it looked like he was staying.

I stood up ushering Stevie Rae and Rephaim back to their seats, "Right, your time tables, belongings and anything else should all be in your rooms by now, if they're not; come to my office. If you don't know where you room is yet, wait behind and speak to Professor Maslin. You may go" Instant noise broke out and the chairs scraped the floor as students pushed back their chairs and made their way to their dormitories. Hoping to be unnoticed Stevie Rae and Rephaim stole themselves away behind the curtain that he had been hiding behind. I followed them inconspicuously, as though I was just passing through to use the back door, which was but, it was also to see what they were doing. Which was kinda obvious, but still I wondered if they actually did that kind of thing.

Rephaim had her pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Him holding her by the head pushing her face closer her doing the same. I felt like I was intruding, so I sped up my wall and was out the door quicker than I would have normally.

They were in love the school knew. There were no more secrets left. Or was there?

**Who thought that was any good? Did anyone think I over used the commas? **

**Anyone guess what the secret is? I think this is the only thing I shall plan, oh and wedding dresses for weddings that may come up in the story. Not too sure yet.**

**Any ideas review.**

**Until next time...**

**Love ya'll **

**Pixxxx**


	4. New class

**Into The Light**

**Chapter 4**

**Helloo!  
I'm back again! The amount of typo's I made in the last chapter is rather shocking, so Sorry! :D  
Again any idea you have for the story line, please review them!  
R&R anyway! Please! :D  
Also this is dedicated to ILoveZimandNny16 for being rather dedicated so far! :D You are awesome! :D  
Enjoyy! :D**

**Stevie Rae's POV**

Zoey stood up, "Right, your time tables, belongings and anything else should all be in your rooms by now, if they're not; come to my office. If you don't know where you room is yet, wait behind and speak to Professor Maslin. You may go" Instant noise broke out and the chairs scraped the floor as students pushed back their chairs and made their way to their dormitories. I grabbed Rephaim's hand and pulled him away towards the back of the stage, hoping no one would notice our departure. When we were behind the curtain, well hidden from the rest of the school, I let go of his hand and leant on the wall smiling teasingly,

"Do you know I'm engaged?" I asked Rephaim. He moved towards me slightly, smiling the same teasing smile I was,

"Really?" he asked, "Who too?" walking closer each word,

"Guess!" I whispered throwing myself at him closing the millimetre gap between us wrapping my legs around his waist with no intension of letting go. Our lips locked at the same time my back slammed on the wall, his hand in my hair pushing my face closer to his, my own hands had moved to the back of his head with out my needing to tell them to, them too pushing as hard as they could. Our tongues wrestled in the part of the warm cavern where our lips met, Rephaim's free hand skimming all the curves of my side. Someone closed a door close by, neither of us really noticed. I rubbed a sneakered foot up his back skimming the feathers at the base of his wings, wanting to feel them properly I kicked off my shoe and curled my toes in the midnight mass that arced all over his back. I had won dominance of my fiancé and roamed around his mouth with my tongue feeling every part of his mouth; teeth, tongue, cheeks.

"Okay, major eww!" we broke apart. I looked over his shoulder, still pinned to the wall. He turned his neck to look over the same so our cheeks were touching. Shaunee looked at Erin, her gorgeous caramel hair falling from the clip she had it pulled out of the way in, curling and swinging around her neck, "No one over the age of 25 should do that sort of thing in public, isn't that right, Twin!" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're so right, Twin." Erin agreed her voice equally sarcastic. "She's like 17 and he's like ancient! Born like hundreds of years ago! Again, major eww!" she linked arms with her BF and flounced off through the stage door. I rolled me eyes in their direction and dropped from my position against the wall, smiling half-heartedly at my fiancé.

The bell rang again. "Time to take my first lesson I guess." I said meekly, dreading the thought.

"It's okay we'll go together." Rephaim beamed down at me ruffling his wing feathers into a more comfortable arrangement. I started walking towards my new class room, Rephaim falling instep next to me.

When I reached the class room door, I spotter six clusters of students scattered unevenly across six rows of desks, I put my hand on the door knob taking a deep breathe, "Stevie Rae?" I turned to Rephaim. He put a finger under my chin and kissed me gently on the lips, my breath notched in my throat. When he let go I was breathing heavily, I looked over my shoulder it was clear the whole class had quite literally pushed their noses to the class room windows to watch us kiss, and then tried unsuccessfully to look like they'd been doing nothing when we broke apart. I smirked, run a hand down Rephaim's arm and pushed my way into the class room, greeting the class.

"Good morning class!" I said in a faux cheery voice. A few of the kids mumbled 'Good morning,' "Ya'll being rude if ya don't say morning back. Good morning class!" I repeated. The whole class chorused "Good morning." I nodded, "That's better. Right so ya'll signed up to do Spells and Rituals there any questions before we start?" I looked across the room, half the class raised their hand, I looked for a kid who didn't look like they'd give me a hard time. There was a gangly ginger boy who had squashed himself behind on of the desks, his legs protruding some distance from underneath.

"Uh, you." I pointed at he ginger boy, "what's your name first?" he cleared his throat,

"Jacob," his voice was deep and sounded masculine I wondered if I'd made a bad decision, "My question, do you have to kiss what's-his-face in the corridor? Cos it's really not right!" I stood up as straight as I could stretch myself,

"Number one, _Jacob_, you address me as Professor before speaking to me, okay?" he mumbled 'okay' "Number two, who is it for you to decide what's right to do in a corridor?"

"No one." He grunted,

"Exactly! And number three! I will kiss my fiancé in the corridor if I want; because he is being punished enough by Nyx that I think kissing in the corridor should suffice as reward! Is that enough of an answer!" my voice was starting to go all screechy like it did when I was angry. I took a deep breath, "Any more questions?" I asked my voice sorta back to normal. About six people put their hand in the air, but one kid just blurted out what they had to say,

"_Professor?_" there was a hench girl slumped in her chair, she had green combat trousers and a _Nike_ t-shirt on with her hair pulled back into a tight pony tail. "If all the stories are true, your bird man is a couple of hundred years old, and you're like 17? That's a bit wrong, aint it." Her voice was deep and she sounded faintly English.

"Well," I said trying to think of an answer that wouldn't span off twenty billion different questions. My eyes prickled when I realised how wrong the relationship sounded when you thought about the age gap. I tried to breathe in and not cry, but a tear betrayed my emotions,

"She's crying!" Jacob said jeeringly. I took a deep breath and tried to look over the class but everything was fuzzy, and watery. I turned on my heel and ran out of the class room; the class cheering and laughing. I blundered through the hallways searching for the courtyard, using my elemental gift to draw myself to the earth. I finally burst through the door and went toward the burned out tree where me and Zoey both felt there was a lot of power.

I curled myself up under the green canapé of leaves sobbing into my legs. I heard footsteps walk along the slate path that led around the edge to the tree line; they stopped and walked towards me instead,

"Stevie Rae?" Starks voice was soft, the voice that would normally be used in the room of a dying person, "Stevie Rae? Are you okay?" he asked sitting down next to me slinging an arm around my shoulder, into a warm hug. I turned to cry on his shoulder.

**Weeeeeell!  
That was fun to write! I wonder if anyone knows what will happen next?  
The next chapter will be in Zoey's POV then Rephaim's, then Stevie Rae's, then Stark's jus t so everyone knows, it'll be marked where anyway, but hey! :D  
Hope I find ya'll well! See ya in the next chapter! :D  
Pix x**


	5. La Kiss

**Into The Light**

**Chapter 5**

**Helllo Guys! :D  
This chapter should mention the future OC's, if not sorry!  
Hope you enjoy this one, as I said, the POV's change a few times in this chappie, Sorry if you don't keep up! :D  
R&R as always! :D  
Much LOVE :D  
Enjoy! :D**

**Zoey's POV! **

"_Dearest Nyx," _I whispered so no one passing would hear, _"Please give me the strength to tell him about them. I hate keeping things from him, but I can't seem to find the right time to say it. It wouldn't do well to drop that sort of thing into a sentence."_ I smiled up at the statue of my goddess hoping she would understand my humour, _"I mean I can't just casually drop the fact... the fact... that..." _I hadn't yet said it aloud; it was harder than I thought it would be to say. I opened an eye and looked around checking I was completely alone. I took a deep breath, _"The fact that I'm pregnant." _

**Stevie Rae's POV**

I'm really confused. I love Rephaim with all my heart, but I can understand what the kids in the class room were saying. He's hundreds of years older than me, and that does sound just the slightest bit wrong. _Maybe you'd be better without him?_ My conscience spoke; _maybe you'd feel better with someone the same age as you?_ Why the hell would I _want_ to be happy with anyone else?

I kept crying on Stark's shoulder, he smelt of Sugar Puffs and lavender. My mind was screaming in my ear; _see what it's like with someone your own age! Kiss Stark now! There's no one around!_ Stupid! STUPID ME! I sniffed, reached up, rubbed my eyes and sat up straight bringing myself level with Stark's face; he opened his mouth to talk.

**Stark's POV**

I began to talk "Ar-" My lips met Stevie Rae's, I spluttered. She kissed deeper probing her tongue at my lips; I opened my mouth out of puzzlement, she dove in, her tongue prodding my own forcing mine to move. She put a hand on the back of my head forcing my closer; my arms were flailing out at the sides until she caught one with one of them and put it on her hip.

**Stevie Rae's POV**

_What the hell am I doing?_ My common sense was howling in my ear willing my mind to listen. _This is your best friends' _fiancé, _what the hell! You know you love Rephaim, why the hell are you challenging that!_ It was like my head was acting without my say so; I was kissing him and wishing with all my might to pull away, but my whole body was magnetising towards Stark.

_Pull the hell away! Do it now, then you can agree never to speak of this again! No one will need to know! Pull the hell away!_ I'm trying! I was screaming back at my common sense, I'm really trying but my arms wont move!

**Rephaim's POV**

Where the hell is she! I refused to fly around the grounds; I didn't want to draw more attention to the abnormalities of mine and Stevie Rae's relationship, so I was searching on foot. I was happily making mine and her bed when I began sobbing, but I couldn't understand why. I'm perfectly content, so that must mean that the sobbing wasn't mine, which meant that the sobbing was Stevie Rae's, like an army general I snapped to attention, I must find Stevie Rae.

I stalked the halls looking for her, I couldn't find her. I stopped, I knew her better than most, where would she go if she was upset? Her room? No, not there. Her classroom? No, she wouldn't cry in front of a class full of people. Outside? Almost defiantly. I jogged towards the courtyard, listening out for the sounds of crying.

The feeling changed, it had changed. It was like a forced lust, what was she doing?

**Zoey's POV**

_Listen to your heart, it never leads you wrong. _Nyx breathed in my ear, "Thank you goddess." I whispered. Standing up I checked my watch, classes hadn't long started, and Stark had no classes to attend, I decided I was going to find him to tell him.

I looked up at the sky; there was a sprinkle of stars, which seemed to wink at me when I looked at each of them in turn. The night seemed to smile down at my decision with approval. I walked towards the tree that Kalona and his kiddies burst out of, it was the best place to thank the elements and ask them for support when I needed it and boy did I need it right now.

Turning the corner, I saw Rephaim standing frozen in his tracks staring at something I couldn't see looking utterly betrayed.

**Rephaim's POV**

"Stevie Rae?" I tried to call out, no sound came out. How could she do this to me? I heard a movement next to me but I couldn't move, I couldn't see anything but Stevie Rae's hands wrapped around someone else.

"STARK!" the movement was Zoey coming to a halt, shocked as me. She had more strength to shout. The kissing couple sprang apart. Stark was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, Stevie Rae didn't dare look at me. _Move._ I told myself I walked slowly towards Stevie Rae. Tears were streaming down her face as she sobbed silently.

She finally met my eye, instead of apologising as I expected her to, she gasped covering her mouth. "What have you realissssed you've been caught?" I spat, realising that I only hissed when I was really angry. She took her hand slowly from her mouth,

"N-n-n-no." She whispered, stuttering frightened. "You're d-d-d-disappearing!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"First you kiss another guy, _then _you make up some story to distract me from the truth. You're pathetic!" I spat, I felt a hand touch me shoulder tentatively.

"Rephaim, you are. You're going transparent." Zoey had managed to walk towards me. I looked down at myself, my legs were barley there and my arms were shimmering.

"W-w-what's hap-p-p-pening?" I whispered. _One week a month you will be stripped of what you want and what you need. _A voice whispered in my ear reminding me of the conversation I'd had with Nyx that morning. "It's my punishment." I whispered. My sight was fading to. What I want and what I need, Stevie Rae is what I want and what I need. I'm going somewhere that Stevie Rae isn't.

My sight hadn't gone; it was just showing me what they could see. I was in an endless place; there was no floor and no ceiling, no sky and no grass and no Stevie Rae.

**End! :D  
Sooo! What do ya'll think?  
**_**And thus the punishment began. **_**I wonder if anyone picked up on the mention of OC's? I bet ya'll did, I didn't keep it much a secret.  
If you didn't understand bits of it cos of the frequent POV changing, review it and I'll try and get back to you to explain it.  
Much love to you all! :D**

**Pixx x**


	6. Punishment

**Into The Light**

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys! :D****  
****Number 1: Sorrrry for taking a while to update, all I've been able to produce is crappy poetry. If you really want to read the crap I spouted, search**_**Life As It Comes**___**on Wattpad, my pen name on there is KizzieX! ;D****  
****Number 2: Sorrry to ILoveZimandNny16 because I promised not to put Stark and Stevie Rae together and I kinda did! :D****  
****Number 3: I've been thinking of a story that isn't fanfiction, and I need some people to tell me what they think of my plan before I write the first chapter!****J****  
****And finally Number 4: This is chapter 6 I'm not sure what's gonna happen, my mind works in mysterious ways, that not even I can control.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**RECAP:**_My sight hadn't gone; it was just showing me what they could see. I was in an endless place; there was no floor and no ceiling, no sky and no grass and no Stevie Rae._

Rephaim's POV

I looked around at my surroundings; lack of surroundings, there was nothing. It was entirely black; there was nothing to see in any direction. I sat on the space that I'd been standing on. My shoulders shook, I put my face in one hand, and the other hand around my torso, trying to provide some sort of false embrace hoping it would keep together the pain that seemed to rip apart my chest from being so far from my beloved Stevie Rae. I remembered the pain I'd felt when I saw her kissing Stark, holding him while they betrayed me, I'd rather watch that then be here away from her. _I would forgive rather than be this far her._

"I pulled you away earlier than I intended, son." I looked up from my hand; in front of me was another incarnation of Nyx, she looked like my mother. I remember little of her as I fought my way out of her body, but I remember her face, her skin it was a fantastic chestnutty colour and her eyes were closed like she was asleep and her hair was a chocolate colour tied in two plaits either side of her face with a woven ribbon around her head. That was my vision of beauty, and pain.

"Why do you torture me!" I screamed at her, she looked puzzled. "You incarnate yourself into my maternal mother! It is the murder I feel most remorse, it hurts the most!" she walked toward me, and crouched next to me, and caressed my cheek,

"That is the reason I become to you in this form, the pain you feel is to heal your soul. You need the pain to be better, for Stevie Rae." I looked her directly in the eye,

"I need to go to her now... make her okay again... she was hurting. Please!" I pleaded with her,

"If I send you back now your actions will not act with your heart. You will hurt people you wish you hadn't." Her voice was calm and her words were reasonable but I _needed_to be with Stevie Rae, comfort her, and make sure she slept without nightmare or intrusion in her dreams.

"But she needs me!" I begged, grasping her hand that she didn't still have stroking my face soothingly.

"She has Zoey, Damien, Jack and the Twins. She will be fine without you for now." She squeezed my hand; smiling a radiant smile that should belong to the mother I had killed. I looked up at her through my pain.

"Can you promise me she wont feel the pain I feel without her without me?" I asked, aching for Nyx to say that Stevie Rae would be painless. She smiled a sad smile,

"I want to tell you she will be pain-free and will suffer none, but I want to be truthful. I told you when you bound you self to me for your punishment, that she would be hurt as little as possible; so yes she will be in pain, it will feel like she has had half her soul ripped from her chest, much like how your feel now. I am really sorry Rephaim, she will spend nights curled up sobbing herself to sleep, and I'm not sure if she will be able to get out of bed and teach her classes." I looked at her now in renewed agony. Nyx kissed my forehead and stood up taking a few steps backwards, "I am really sorry Rephaim." She whispered before disappearing into a ball of light.

I held my chest tighter than ever, stanching invisible wounds that only Stevie Rae could stitch.

Stevie Rae's POV

"You're pathetic!" Rephaim spat at me. I physically flinched his anger seemed to wrap around me and squeeze anything happy out of me. Zoey moved up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder,

"Rephaim, you are. You're going transparent." She said to him, he looked down, breaking the eye contact we had foraged. He looked up alarmed,

"W-w-what's hap-p-p-pening?" he stammered. His eyes seemed to cloud over; then they refocused, "It's my punishment." He whispered before being swallowed by the air. I fell forward; on too my knee's not caring for the grazes that would bleed underneath my dungarees. I scratched at the dirt where he had stood, the ground was still warm, and the shape of his feet was still printed in the mud. Drops of water fell in the imprint of his feet; it must be rain I thought. But only my face was wet. I was crying.

A pair of arms gripped my shoulders trying to hoist me to my feet. It was Stark, the worst person for me to be near at all right now. I pulled myself from his grip, bending down further to cry into my lap. Another softer pair of hands tried to take my hand. I squeezed my hand tight to stop Zoey leading me away, she wasn't the greatest person for me to be near right now either, she must be really pissed at me. I kissed her fiancé!

I was left sat on the floor, alone. I began to rock in time to my sobs; trying to get my head round the fact he was gone. The bell rang in the school building, the unmistakable din of the kids leaving their class and going to their next room scraped in my ears. I sniffed.

After what felt like forever, the school campus quieted, all I could hear were grasshoppers in the grass around me. The sound was broken by a trio of foot steps. I tried to stop my tears scared it would be a kid come to taunt me more; but the tears wouldn't stop cascading down my face. An arm wound around my shoulder pulling my close,

"Stevie Rae, honey." Damien's voice was soothing; he began stroking my cheek gently. "Come on lets get you to your room." he whispered. Standing up, his arm still around me pulling me up with him. I didn't look up, and kept my eyes buried in my best guy friend's neck. "Come on walk with me honey. Look up so you can see where you're going. That's it." I looked up; everything was blurry because I still had tears in my eyes. I just made out the shape of Jack and Zoey standing worriedly on the sidewalk. I tried to smile, but remembering the last time I properly smiled was saying goodbye to Rephaim that morning, I broke into more tears. "Come on lets just walk to your dorm with me. Jack can cover your classes, you can rest in your room." He started walking forward to the doors that lead to the staff dormies. I tripped along the path with him.

Damien deposited me in a bedside chair in mine and Rephaim's room. The bed was a mess; it looked like someone had stopped making it in the middle and rushed off. The only person that could have done that would be Rephaim, he'd been making the bed but had left it to find me, now I felt like I right cow. Jack and Damien made the bed together in double speed. And then guided me to edge, Rephaim's edge, and lied me down and tugged off my shoes. They wrapped my under sheet around me, lied the duvet over the top and left. Leaving me to cry and try and stitch an invisible wound that only Rephaim could repair.

**ALL DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER!****  
****What did ya'll think? It took forever to write! And its not much more that normal! How mind-bemudaling! :D****  
****REVIEW/COMMENT or you will have no more chapters! MWHAHAHAHAHAA! :D******

**Love you all! :D****  
****Kizzzz**


	7. My Twins

**Into The Light**

**Chapter 7**

**Hey Guysss!****  
****FORKKKK! (SWEARING ALTERNATIVEE) I'VE GOT TO CHAPTER 7! HOLY MOLEY GUACOMULY! J I'm SO *SNIFF* PROUD! :D****  
****So I've not long gone back to school.. So that means not much updating... Plus I'm just starting my first GCSE year so that even less updating because of coursework! So hopefully this will be a really good chapter with a fantastic cliff hanger! Or Maybe Not! J It could go either way! J****  
****ENJOY! J**

Zoey's POV

My palm, again, collided with the back of Stark's head; he made a small _oomph _noise but continued following me with his eyes as I paced around the office. He had he chin resting on his hands, whilst he was forward leant on the desk, sitting in my chair.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I just about shrieked, "Not only do you kiss another girl, while you with me, BUT you kiss her in public, AND it's my best friend! I mean as mistakes go, I don't think even you can worm yourself out of this one!" Okay I was angry, and being angry made me loose grip on what I'm on about, so I end up babbling on trying to sound powerful, but failing dramatically; but the guys had just been kissing my best friend in public, anyone could have walked across them and then the whole damn school would know!

I stopped pacing and leant against the wall I'd stopped near, with one foot up looking kinda model like. I looked at Stark expectantly, he didn't meet my eye. He sat up and leant back in the chair, looking down at his feet. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat hinting that he should start talking and quickly.

Stark looked at me, his eyes were glistening. "Hear me out, okay." He said. I nodded; it was rare for me to see him even this close to tears. "I was walking to the stables to check on Persephone for you when I heard someone crying by the trees. So I followed the sound and found Stevie Rae curled up by the base of a tree crying. I sat down next to her and put an arm round her, you know for comfort, she was crying on my shoulder and then she sorta stopped a bit. Like sniffing and trying to wipe away her tears, so I looked at her cos she was trying to sit up straight and just as I was about to ask her what was up, she kissed me." I looked at him, a tad disbelieving.

"So my best friend, Stevie Rae, the same best friend who just this morning told me she was engaged, kissed _you._ And you didn't try to stop her!" His story didn't sound legit. Stark sniffed, when I told him that Stevie Rae was engaged he sat up a little straighter. He knew his story didn't sound quite right.

"I would say ask her, but she's really upset. I think asking her wouldn't make her feel the greatest." I looked at him, he looked at me. I really wasn't in the mood to spare anyone's feelings right now; I wanted to find out why my Stark and my best friend were playing _tonsil tennis _in a place where anyone one could find them. I stood up straight and narrowed my eyes,

"I'm going to ask her. And by the goddess, you'd better hope you telling the truth!" it was an empty threat. I walked across the room and wrenched open the door hoping Stark would follow. I refused to believe that my first real friend I had at House of Night would betray me, with my boyfriend, when she had a fiancé of her own that had given up so much already for her. I made it down the hall and was standing poised at Stevie Rae's new bedroom door. I heard Stark stop behind me. I knocked twice loudly, and didn't wait for an answer. I pushed open the door and walked in bold and brass.

I stood by the end of the bed, and I looked down at Stevie Rae she was sat rigidly up against the headboard. Her room window was wide open and the curtains were blowing in, floating gracefully around the window frame. The sun was starting the rise and the light was creeping toward Stevie Rae's still form. It was like she didn't care that if the sun light touched her she would be literally fried to crispy ashes. I walked across the room and snapped shut the window and pulled the curtains tightly closed.

That caught Stevie Rae's attention. She looked mildly angry.

"Do you mind?" she asked bluntly. I looked at her slightly worried.

"Yes I mind. It looked like my best friend was about to fry herself alive!"

"That was the idea." She said just as blunt. I walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her close enough to grip her shoulders, tight.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl?" I shook her a bit. Her expression didn't change from the blank arrangement she had had since we entered the room.

"I kissed you boyfriend over there, and now I'm being punished." She thrust her chin at Stark. "I've lost Rephaim and now I've screwed up with you. What else have I got to loose?" she asked her face still blank. I let got of her shoulders and slumped; she'd just admitted to kissing Stark. And then told me that she wanted to die because she didn't have Rephaim.

Stark came and stood behind me; he put a hand on either of my shoulders and stroked them soothingly. I looked up at him and smiled apologetically.

"Stevie Rae, why would you have lost me?" I asked her my voice barely a whisper. She looked down into her lap; her own whisper was hardly audible.

"Z, I kissed your boyfriend, I got caught and I'm not going to apologise." She sounded shadowy and flat. I pushed my shoulders back and sat up straight,

"Why aren't you going to apologise?" I asked not bothering to whisper, had the tables been turned I would have been sorry, and yeah, I was pissed. She sat up straighter and, looked me in the eye;

"I kissed Stark because I thought I'd be happier with someone my age. The kids in class had been giving me jip about how old Rephaim was compared to me, and it really upset me. When I saw it was Stark who had come to see if I was alright I thought what the hell. Sure I knew he was yours but that didn't stop me. While I was kissing him, all I was thinking was why would I want to be happier without Rephaim? Why would I want someone more my age? And that's why I'm not sorry, I didn't want Stark," she half-smile apologetically at him, "because I had Rephaim, and kissing Stark made me realise that."

"And then I remembered that Rephaim was gone. And it ripped me to shreds." She slumped back into her hunched position. I looked at Stark, he looked annoyed but there was a hint of sympathy on his face. The story sounded legit, and remembering back an hour of two, when they stopped kissing, Stark generally looked upset. I stood up and walked out of the room.

I paused just outside the door and leant against the wall next to the door frame; I leant my head back and closed my eyes, just focusing on breathing. I heard Stark talking in the bedroom, still probably stood where he was when I left the room,

"You really should have apologised." He said his voice flat. I heard Stevie Rae shuffle on her bed.

"But I didn't do anything _completely _wrong, did I?" She whispered. Stark sighed and began walking towards the door,

"Maybe once Rephaim's back, you'll see why what you did was wrong." H left the room and turned in the opposite direction to where I was standing,

"Maybe..." Stevie Rae's voice carried like air out of the still open door. I huffed and walked after Stark, hurrying slightly because he was walking quite fast. He turned a corner and after a few steps stopped. I rounded the corner and lent against the wall. He had stopped and was now resting his forehead on the brick. He had a hand either side of his head. I resumed my position of leaning my back on the wall, eyes closed.

I turned quickly when I hear his head hit the wall, he exhaled heavily; he'd banged his own head on the wall. He did it again. I walked the few steps to stand in touching distance of him. I put a hand on his shoulder, and murmured a rhyme that Grandma had taught me, it was called _Wake Up In the Land of Dreams._

_Wake up in a land of dreams, enchanted with mountains hollows and streams,__  
__Where morning sun becomes your friend,__  
__And the gentle breezes of the four winds whisper for the day to begin.__  
__An eagle and a hawk soon soar above,__  
__While well below are the calls of robins and doves.__  
__A whitetail deer heads home on an early morning trail,__  
__While young squirrels spend the day hiding behind trees as they chase each others tails.__  
__On a lazy afternoon in the mountains a black bear takes a nap,__  
__After a delicious meal of ants and termites and a dessert of honey sap. __  
__For a moment evening sun sits on a mountain top before he descends down,__  
__And pretty soon native night creatures will be the only sounds.__  
__Then the mountains become covered with a smoky mist,__  
__As nature gives the land a good-night kiss.__  
__Every star is lit as they sparkle throughout the night,__  
__And treetops dance in the water with shadows by the moon light.__  
__And soon the land of Cherokee becomes quiet,__  
__Until morning nature says goodnight._

Stark looked at me, and smiled; his forehead was slowly getting redder. I reached out and ran my finger over the mark, "Idiot." I whispered. He rolled his eyes,

"You have a brilliant voice," he whispered back, it was my turn to roll me eyes. I slapped his arm lightly,

"Sorry for doubting you." I said, in a solemn voice. He reached a hand out and put it on my cheek and rubbed his thumb over it,

"You wouldn't expect your best friend to do that with out remorse, its cool." He was to understanding, I _humpfed,_

"I really don't deserve you." I whispered. He smirked,

"Aye wumun ye dun, but yeis stuck with me foreveh." I giggled,

"You sound way to much like Seoras when you talk like that." He laughed quietly, and pulled me towards him. I put my arms around his torso, and he buried his face in my hair,

"Aye wumun," he murmured in my ear. I looked up at him just as his lips smashed into mine.

Typically, the bell rang. End of final lessons, we broke apart quickly as the corridor was filled with fledglings. He entwined her fingers in mine, and bent down a little to whisper in my ear, "Forgiven!" he asked his voice back to his normal. I squeezed his hand,

"Of course." I said. "Always." I hoped he would forgive me, for keeping my secret for so long. I would tell him, soon, today. I promised myself. We walked down the hall swept along by the fledglings, to our room.

"We should call a council meeting." Stark announced. We were lying curled up in our bed, his arm draped over my shoulder holding me to him. I rolled over to face him,

"Why!" I asked, he rested his head on mine.

"We're gonna have to sort out what happens with Stevie Rae every month, if she's like this when ever Rephaim is gone then there's gonna be a problem." I nodded.

"Yeah you're right." I whispered. "You wanna get Stevie Rae?" I asked him. He sighed,

"Nah I'll look for one of the Twins, they can go. You wanna look for Aphrodikey, Damien, Jack and Darius!" He asked. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed, getting ready to get up.

"Sure, I'll look for them, you go find Lenobia, Anastasia, Dragon and all the other necessary Professors, yeah?" he sat up and slid in next to me.

"Sure, Z." He said I kissed him on the cheek, smiled and started walking out of the door. Stark caught me around the middle and towed me back towards him. "Is that all the thanks I get!" he whispered, "A kiss on the cheek? I'm sure you can bring yourself to give me a _proper_ kiss!" he whispered his voice a mock growl. I turned around, and pulled him closer. There was a sudden wild flicker of passion; I kissed him hungrily, pulling his face physically closer. He gripped my waist, his fingers digging into my hips. He nibbled my bottom lip in ecstasy, I opened my mouth to groan but his tongue darted in, claiming everywhere. I wound both my arms around his neck hugging him close, he had his arms around my waist squeezing me painfully, but I barely felt it. He hoisted me up and I wrapped both legs around his waist, still kissing him deeply as he walked towards our bed.

He lie me down gently and gently lay on top of me, still kissing me. His hand began to tug at my red blouse trying to lift it. As suddenly as it had flared, my passionate flame fizzled out. I broke off the kiss and pushed Stark off of me. I stood up straightened my blouse and turned to Stark. He looked wounded, and confused. He sat up and lent on an arm staring at me expectedly probing for an answer as to why I had stopped kissing him.

"Seriously I did not want to tell you after something like that, but I guess making crap up right now isn't the best of ideas." Stark stood up and walked towards me cautiously,

"Zoey?" he prompted, I took a deep breathe,

"I really didn't want you to find out about them right now. I swear I was going to tell you tonight." Stark looked confused,

"Them?" he asked, his voice sounded faint. I leant in to him and whispered in his ear three words, _We're having twins._

With that I took off from the room looking for Aphrodite, she might be a bitch but she knew what she was talking about. And boy did I need someone who knew what they were talking about.

**Wholy shit! ****  
****I average 1,500 word a chapter... this is nearly FIVE pages! Shitting 2,500 words! I'm off to change my underwear I just soiled them cos of how surprised I am.****  
****Did you guys like this chapter! It actually took 2 days to write! ****  
****What did you think of the way Z handled the whole thing. Did she jump to conclusions to quickly! Or did she forgive Stark to easy! Or should she have forgiven Stevie Rae!****  
****I need all these answers in a review please! PLEASEEE!****  
****See you guys in the next chapter...****  
****Love ya'll****  
****Pixx xx**


	8. Desicions! I'm Sorry For Not Uploading

**Into The Light**

**Chapter 8**

**HEY****  
****I haven't updated since August! (I think)****  
****So ima try to update now! And FAIL EPICALLY!****J****  
****Enjoy!****J**

**Zoey's POV**

I sat at the head of the table Stevie Rae to my right and Aphrodite to my left, Jack and Damien were sat along the right Damien holding Stevie Rae's hand and Dragon sat upright next to Jack, Darius was seated next to Aphrodite with Lenobia and Anastasia next to him, They were all watching me waiting for me to start. I waited for the Twin's, Stark and Kramisha to enter the room, the filed in together and took their seats at the table, the Twins opposite each other, Kramisha next to Erin on the left and Stark at the other end of the table opposite me. He still looked a bit shell shocked, but I had more important things to worry about than my relationship.

"Right," I stood up, "Now that everyone is here, we can begin. The reason this meeting was called was because as you can see," I gestured to Stevie Rae, "The punishment inflicted upon Rephaim, has had an impact on Stevie Rae that we could not have anticipated. She is unable to work with the feelings she now possesses. And at least until she is used to what happens every month we're going to need to find an alternative for the week in which he is gone. So has anyone got any suggestions?" I looked around the table hopefully.

Damien wriggled in his seat as if he wanted to say something. I looked at him and sat down, he sat up straighter,

"Well... we know that Stevie Rae will take a while to get used to Rephaim being gone each month, so I was thinking perhaps we could send her to a psychiatric nurse," Stevie Rae's head flipped up,

"I aint seeing no shrinks!" she said, the pitching in her voice going funny, "I'm not crazy!"

"I didn't say you were crazy." Damien said putting a hand around her shoulder, "I'm saying that perhaps if you have someone you can talk to while Rephaim's gone, then maybe it won't become so much of a shock." Damien sat back in his chair clearly finished, I stood up again.

"That sounds like a fairly good idea for the long run, so we'll try and fix that up. Lenobia, do you know anyone that would be suitable!" I asked her she shook her head, I looked at Anastasia she, too, shook her head.

"Nor I." Dragon said before I could look at him. I nodded,

"Well we'll have to try and sort that out in the month to come. Right does anyone have any ideas about how we should tackle her classes? Does anyone know anyone outside of campus that would stand in or any of you guys want to stand in?" Anastasia raised her hand timidly,

"My great-great-great-great nephew lives close by. He has not been Marked but I still have contact with him. And Stevie Rae should be teaching Spells & Rituals, am I right?" I nodded, "He has long been fascinated with the Spells and Rituals of our kind. I am sure he is an expert in these things now. Maybe if I ask him nicely he'll come in and teach for a week a month." I beamed at her,

"Thank you Anastasia. That would be brilliant." She smiled back, blushing slightly. "I think that was all I needed to discuss with you. Unless there are any other queries I think we can be finished. Damien looked at me,

"Can I have a quick word once everyone is gone Z?" he asked,

"Sure," I said settling back into my chair. I watched the room empty. Stark left first and fastest, Dragon and Anastasia left together silent and contently, Kramisha crossed the room and stood by Stevie Rae, the Twins left together talking about a sale on Jimmy Choo shoe's in American Egal Outfitters. Damien turned to Jack and Kramisha and told them to make sure Stevie Rae got back to her dorm okay. The three of them left together slowly, leaving Aphrodite and Darius and me and Damien.

"I need to talk to you, but it'll find you later... gay boy might throw a girly tantrum if I talk to you now, then gossip with all his fluffy homo friends." She waltzed out butt wagging and Darius on her heels,

"Aphrodite don't be homophobic, you jumped up rich girl." I shouted out the door. I heard a distant laugh before the door shut itself. "So Damien, What crack-a-lackin?" I asked he sat down in Stevie Rae's seat.

"I just wanted to check that you were okay. We've all been fussing over Stevie Rae, but it's your guy she was kissing, you probably feel worse than she does in some ways." He smiled at me warmly.

"I'm alright Damien, a bit stressed, but in High Priestess, why wouldn't I be? Me and Stark talked about it, we're alright now." I smiled thinly.

"Funny," said Damien frowning, "It seemed like he couldn't get out of here faster, just now." He was confused, but it felt like he was saying it sarcastically just to patronise me. Yeah, I know... I'm crazy!

"Oh that, before the meeting, something else happened so he was a bit shocked. But when we're finished talking here, I'm going to find him and talk to him. We'll be fine." I stood up, "Is that all?" I asked a bit sharply.

"Yes, Priestess." Damien murmured inclining his head and walking out of the room. I cursed myself mentally and left the room to, heading for the indoor sports arena.

As I drew close to the arena I heard a familiar repetitive _thunk!_ noise coming from inside. I smiled to myself, in a way proud that I had found him at first guess. I took a deep breathe and slid into the vast space.

Stark was standing at my end of the arena aiming at the target which was about three quarters of the way across the room. I walked silently around the edge of the room until I was standing directly behind him; I leant up against the wall and observed the way he shot. His shoulder were relaxed and tense-free, his legs were bent slightly to hold his weight, he was staring straight ahead with his arms out straight holding taut the bow. The force of which the bow created when he released the arrow rippled through his entire body, making his hair wriggle, and butt stick out then in again.

I looked at his butt again, the tight trousers he wore emphasised its perfect shape. I wanted to walk behind him and touch it, but he didn't like it when I watched him shoot, because he was scared that he would hit me,

"I know you're there." He said releasing another shot, "You know I hate it when you watch." He said his voice, not quite normal. He came to shoot when he needed to think, "Go back to the dorms I'll be done soon." He said. I rolled me eyes,

"You wanna talk about it now instead?" I asked. He put his arm down with the arrow still loaded in it. He looked over his shoulder,

"Now I'm still trying to get my head around _it._ Can you just go to our room and wait from me there? Cos then I've got time to think things out." I stood up and walked towards him, holding him from behind and kissing his neck,

"We can talk about it in the morning if you want," I said in his ear.

"When I get back we'll talk okay." He said, I smiled,

"Don't be to long then. That big ol' room is too big for one poor little defenceless girl who is there without her knight in shining amour." I kissed his jaw and walked out of the arena.

**Rephaim's POV**

I sat curled on the white floor in this place there seemed to be no walls and floor, it felt as though the space was endless and time seemed to have no meaning any where. Once I was left alone when I first arrived I ran and ran and ran in a straight line in the same direction and I ran for what felt like hours but everything stayed the same, it was as if I hadn't moved. When I realised that my actions hadn't done anything, I collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and hadn't moved at all since.

A bright light pierced through my closed lids, my eyes snapped open, sat in front of me a cross-legged girl with a spiky halo of blonde hair wearing a white dress that seemed to float around her like a second aura. Only her face told me who she was, though her features were still were still sort and child-like she had a sophisticated and powerful expression, that told me once again Nyx had come to visit me,

"How long have I been here?" I asked her my throat dry from lack of use.

"This realm has no laws of time to obey; you have been here as long as your mind feels it has." Her voice was child-like but at the same time wise. I confused.

"So it feels like I've been here for centauries, and because of that, I have been here centauries." She nodded,

"Theoretically yes, but you don't age we're in a frozen state." I stared at her, she had gone all Sci-Fi-ish,

"How long has it been for Stevie Rae?" I asked her. She considered her answer.

"Well, for her it has been nearly two days." She said. I groaned, "I am sorry you feel so bad, but this is the punishment you willingly undertook." I nodded, "However, there is something I can do, I could give you two options, you could be trapped in an underground cave, which would drain your energy and powers and you would not be in any position to move or think it would be torture for you both mentally and physically," I groaned, "Or you could go back to the mortal word as a spirit-like being, you would not be able to touch Stevie Rae or speak to her but you would be able to watch her and follow her. But this option would be painful because you will be able to see how much this punishment affects her, and that might destroy you to see her pain." She tutted in a sympathetic way, "it's up to you. You could just say here though." While she spoke I had begun looking at my lap, when she suggested that I stay in this place I looked up at her my face portraying my obvious disgust.

"If there is a single chance I can see my Stevie Rae, then I would not decline. I will be with Stevie Rae." I said at her rather than to her, she smiled at me as if I had said perfectly politely. She stood up, a pure white glow outlined her body, her white silk dress billowed out behind her dancing in the air like it was caught in a blowing wind, her whole face lit up with joy, her eyes danced with glee. She put out her hand for me to pull me to my feet,

"Join me Rephaim my beautiful amazing son, it is amazing that you have what you feel, you have love. And that is the only thing you will have forever, both in your mortal life and your dead immortal life." She hugged me, her young body just barely my shoulder so the embrace was around my waist, I patted her awkwardly smiling. "Close your eyes." She whispered. I did as I was told, a bright light pierced through my lids again, I fought the urge to open my eyes until the light disappeared.

I was alone in a familiar room facing the door, I looked over my shoulder, my bed stood proud in the middle of the room curled up at the foot of the bed was a girl, she wore a faded pair of denim dungarees and her hair was a mess of knotty curls. Occasionally small sobs echoed across the room, and the girl's whole body seemed to shake.

I walked across the room and crouched next to the girl. She rolled over so her face was showing, it was Stevie Rae, I reached out to stroke her hair and comfort her, but my hand pasted through her, as if I were a ghost.

"Stevie Rae?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. She didn't respond. I tried again to reach out and touch her arm but my arm sank straight through her, I cried out in despair. "Stevie Rae?" I said again, this time my voice a shout.

"She can't hear you." A voice came from behind me. I whirled around, "I told you Rephaim, you will not be able to speak nor touch her while you are like this." I looked at her, she was sill in her incarnation of a young girl. I sighed,

"I know what you said. I just wanted to be sure. You always say love conquers all, I was hoping it would conquer your rules." I huffed. She laughed, her laugh his and gentle.

"Rephaim my dear, I am an incarnation, a being created entirely of love. If your love were to conquer me you would have to replace me as Goddess of the Night, if you love were to be more powerful than mine you would be my father." She smiled at me, her face radiated youth and mirth. I knelt in front of her,

"If you are love then love cannot be more beautiful and more radiant than yourself. Though it is pain you are now causing to myself and my beloved, if you truly are a being in which love is the only thing that can manifest, then I know in my reborn heart that you are right and at the end of this will be something amazing." I bowed until I reached the carpet. Nyx touched my shoulder gently and held out a hand to let me up. She tiptoed in front of me, trying to reach my head; I bent down, she held my head in her delicate fingers and kissed my forehead lightly. I straightened up when she released me, "Oh and one question," I said as she began to step back and disappear, "Who are you?" she frowned, "You told me when I first came to this realm then each time you visited you would be someone I had respect and remorse to repay. But I don't recognise you." She smiled sadly,

"The body I have become would have been your older sister, Kalona killed her when he realised that he had impregnated your mother." I sat down on the floor, not quite able to believe that my birth had been the reason the girl in front of me had lost her life, "I'm so sorry, again, Rephaim." She disappeared in a white flash of light.

**Stark's POV**

I shot another arrow, it splice the latter through the middle landing in exactly the same place. I sighed; it was another arrow I had lost.

I thought; how long had Zoey known she was pregnant? Why hadn't she told me? When was she supposed to - urgh - give birth? I drew back the bow again, and released it focusing on the second ring so as not to split anymore. It hit to the left of the last arrows wreckage. I smiled, when I was angry or frustrated my affinity went haywire, so now that my arrows were hitting in the right places it meant I was calming down.

I stopped, and set down my equipment. Before now I hadn't realised how heavily I was breathing, I closed my eyes and breathed through my nose. I concentrated on Zoey; I mentally reached out to her.

She was sitting at her vanity desk pouting at the mirror wearing a crazy green coloured lipstick; she laughed at herself and wiped it off with a wet wipe. I laughed at her too; she looked behind her as though someone had come in frowned, then turned back to the mirror.

She took another lipstick from her make up bag and then put her bag in one of the draws. She turned the stick to revel a dark red colour, she poised it in front of her, but instead of applying the colour she spoke aloud,

"I thought we agreed that you'd only do that if I was upset." She said. I looked over my shoulder still in our room, there was no one else, she must be talking to me,

"Uh," I spoke, she turned around and smiled, so I assumed that she must have heard me, "It wasn't intentional, I didn't think it would work." She giggled,

"Well stop it now." She said, "If you want to talk to me you gotta come back." I laughed and pulled myself mentally backwards.

I'd returned to the arena, I looked down at the bow and quiver of arrows, I smiled and bent down and gathered them. Before returning it to my locker and going down to my room.

**Hey!  
Right, I have a huge apology to make!  
I've had this chapter written since Christmas. And I was sure I had uploaded it, but then I was looking through my stories and re read the chapters and remembered a bit that wasn't on there, so I looked and found this chapter, gathering dust!  
So I'm really Sorry. I Can't Believe I forgot to upload this!  
If You read this I will Be So Thankful!  
If you don't read this I can understand why (but then you wont read my apology, and this message(Why am I writing a message to the ones that wont read it?)  
So I'm really sorry. I will update again soon, and I swear I'll remember to upload it!**

**Thank you sooo much if you've read this far!**

**I Love You!  
Pixx **


End file.
